1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to storage area networks. More specifically, the present invention provides mechanisms for forwarding traffic information using an intelligent line card.
2. Description of Related Art
In storage area networks, it is often useful to determine traffic characteristics. Fibre channel analyzers, protocol analyzers, and network analyzers are connected to line card ports to snoop traffic and determine traffic characteristics and statistics. However, physically connecting and reconnecting fibre channel analyzers can be cumbersome.
One technique for more efficiently using fibre channel analyzers involves connecting an analyzer to a fibre channel switch port. The fibre channel switch forwards data to the switch port analyzer (SPAN). If a fibre channel switch determines that it wishes to monitor data from a particular input port. Data from that input port is forwarded and also copied to the switch port analyzer. In some instances, SPAN merely forwards the data to a fibre channel analyzer. In other examples, SPAN forwards data to another fibre channel switch or a separate processing entity altogether.
However, existing mechanisms for determining traffic characteristics using mechanisms such as analyzers and SPAN are limited. Consequently, it is therefore desirable to provide methods and apparatus for improving the ability to forward information to a switch port analyzer.